


Memories

by SweetSorcery



Category: Master and Commander (movie)
Genre: 1800s, Age of Sail, Crush, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Pullings yearns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

He charmed the others tonight with tales of our early days in the service. Those days, and every memory of him since, are imprinted on my soul. Memories like the twinkle in his eye as he looks at me now, his praises, or his hand at my back. I know he does not catalogue each moment with me. But he does value my loyalty.

As for the rest of it... I wear those memories like a golden curl in a locket - invisible to anyone but myself, but I can gaze at them and dream of him anytime I wish.

THE END

  
© and ™ of characters, locations, and some story lines - the estate of Patrick O'Brian, 20th Century Fox and possibly other entities; this story was written solely for the entertainment of other fans; no profit is made and no harm or infringement intended.


End file.
